wikisutofandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Kichi
"You should have brought less, because none of you will leave alive." Description Matthew Kichi is a rogue government assassin. He fashions mainly dark clothing, and most notable is his coat, which was manufactured by the government, to have resistance to electricity, heat and tear. To an extent, it's thin titanium threads among the fine cloth act as a shield against small projectiles such as bullets. His equipment includes several knives, and a pistol. He can change that easily in his hidden stashes, so his other equipment may include a grappling hook, sniper rifle, as well as many other different kinds of knives. What he does often changes with the situation, as he understands, he can't afford to be stubborn and bring about his own death for it. Abilities His abilities alone can combat most counterpart mergers, most notably physical fighters. Even for an assassin, his fighting ability is unnatural. Not only is he skilled in most kinds of martial arts, he also has a keen eye and trigger finger, making him also a master marksman. His limit was recorded as several spec ops operatives, meaning his speed and endurance is also something to watch out for. When it comes to combat, he depends very little on his raw power, not that he lacks it. His knives can easily deal the killing blows he needs. So far he hasn't learned much about his merge with Inari Kitsune, his counterpart. So far he's learned as much as that he can change his form, and costume appearance. This is like a temporary veil, as when he is transformed, what they'll be seeing and feeling is the form. Meaning he can have hidden weapons wherever he wants. Background Born into a government training program for perfect human soldiers, he showed the highest promise. His ability to learn was three times faster than his peers, his ability to create new ways of doing things made him unique, and his ability to adapt made him the best survivalist. It was up until he betrayed the government three weeks prior to the RP's events. After a warning from one of the workers that he had trusted as a comrade, he began to hack his own files. He found that his status changed to disposable. It appears that they were preparing a replacement for him, thinking he was showing signs of emotion, which wasn't necessary for him. The worker who warned him died the day after he had found out, but luckily for him, this 'replacement' was still an amatuer. Powerful, fast, and durable, he still lacked experience, and was promptly killed, before Matthew ran for the underground. From then on he was pursued, while he maintained a general status of being incognito, a stroke of bad luck ran him into a newly set up military facility. It appears that only an hour before it was occupied, it was originally an underground meeting area, and caught in the middle of it, Matthew had to sneak out. Inari appeared to him at this moment, the ability to transform made it effortless to get away. Then the RP's events begin. Story In progress Fun Facts *Matthew Kichi and Inari Kitsune are played by SQ5 *Matthew the character himself is a reference to Hei from Darker than Black. The style of his mask makes it more obvious. Category:Decanonized